


A Moment's Respite

by MooncatEclipse (Wolfgrowl)



Series: Wondrous Tails Bingo Event [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Minor Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, There's a bunch of characters alive in this that Square said died, but if they can remake 7 I can remake 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgrowl/pseuds/MooncatEclipse
Summary: Visiting old friends in order to introduce a new one.
Relationships: Ardbert & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Wondrous Tails Bingo Event [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670677
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	A Moment's Respite

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompts: Pets and Minions and Day Off

The cold air that struck Nijoh’ir lungs as he arrived in Coerthas was a welcome memory, he pulled in a deep breath as he gazed around at familiar ice-covered cliffs. He took off at a run with a cry of laughter, “come on Ardbert, keep up!”

The Warrior of Darkness shook his head and followed after Nijoh’ir, “enthusiastic, aren’t you?” Nijoh’ir just grinned over his shoulder at him, ears wiggling as he raced along icy paths, jumping to slide along the ice before regaining his footing and running again.

Nijoh’ir skid to a halt as they came up on a town, he waved to Ser Alberic, “tell Estinien hi for me!”

“You tell him, he talks to you more!” The old dragoon yelled after him as Nijoh’ir spun on his heel, giving a wave to a tired looking young man who’d stuck his head out the door, grinning when he saw Nijoh’ir.

“Master Jesyho, the workshop’s open if you need it!”

“Sorry Templeton, headed to Camp Dragonhead!” Nijoh’ir called back, he gestured to Ardbert to follow him, the Warrior looking overwhelmed but following, aware of all the glances and stares Nijoh’ir was ignoring, setting off at a clip for a slope.

“Nijoh’ir, slow down!” He jogged to catch up to the halted Warrior of Light, who grinned at him.

“Gee, Hydaelyn restores your body and it’s all out of shape? Terrible.”

Ardbert slugged him on the shoulder, Nijoh’ir laughed and shoved him back, ears wiggling as he turned to survey the landscape, “alright, what do you need while you catch your breath?”

“Where are we?” Ardbert was not as winded as Nijoh’ir was making him out to be, surveying the icy wasteland around them, “you said I could come with you on Eorzea but I have no idea where we are.”

“Coerthas.” Nijoh’ir shrugged his shoulders, “that way’s Ishgard, the capital.” He pointed to the north, where distantly spires loomed, “they recently made peace with the dragons, so it’s relatively safer to travel but that doesn’t mean it’s _warmer_ and I’m in a hurry to get to Camp Dragonhead and get warm and see my kittens-“

“Kittens?”

“Huh. I guess I didn’t mention them to you.” He looked a bit surprised and confused about that before he grinned, “My children.”

“Your what?” Nijoh’ir had Ardbert’s full attention now, as opposed to the white wolf that had been stalking through the woods, it glanced at them before trotting off, obviously seeking easier prey.

“My kittens. When Miqo’te are born we’re kittens-”

“You are full of shit,” Ardbert cut him off with a grin and shake of his head, “Gods you scared me with that though. Do people actually believe that Mystel give brith to kittens?”

“Sometimes I can trick them with it.” Nijoh’ir signaled for him to follow, this time he walked rather than ran, the two bumping shoulders, Nijoh’ir bumped his forehead into Ardbert’s with a loud purr, the Warrior of Darkness lightly shoved him away, but he was smiling.

He smiled more since he and Nijoh’ir had saved Nourvarndt, since Hydaelyn had restored him and his comrades to their bodies.

Nijoh’ir was absently pointing things out – “that’s the path to Skyfire Lochs, that’s where Francel lives, he’s a friend.” – while Ardbert took in the sights, when he suddenly perked up and let out a cry of delight, bounding ahead.

He trusted Ardbert to follow, but his attention had been caught by, “Ysayle!”

The elezen woman turned, her face lighting up upon seeing him, “Nijoh’ir, my friend. It does my heart good to see you whole and healthy once more.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you-”

“Lord Haurchefant reached out to us, in the hopes that I might know a method of aiding you.” Ysayle rested her hand over her chest, frowning, “I’m sorry that I couldn’t be more help.”

“It’s alright, you and Estinien helped on this end, and I appreciate that, what are you doing here?”

Ardbert halted off to the side behind Nijoh’ir with a polite nod to the Ysayle, the three of them essentially standing in the doorway of Camp Dragonhead, Nijoh’ir’s ears angled to him but otherwise his attention remained on Ysayle.

“Lord Aymeric asked me to meet with him to discuss a possible discussion he would like to have with the dragons, we actually might enjoy your input Nijoh’ir, I understand you have a friendly relationship with several, and while Estinien knows most of them, you are well regarded by Gullenbursti.”

Nijoh’ir’s ears pricked, “what do you need Gullinbursti for?” He tilted his head in consideration, “is this to do with Francel’s plans for the Firnament?”

“It is,” Ysayle agreed with a smile, “we believe the Mogmenders assistance in rebuilding Ishgard could further relations between Ishgard, Moogles and Dragons, and that’s something we feel all sides will agree to, but your aid would be invaluable. When you have a chance of course,” she smiled gently, “I’m sure right now you have places to be.”

Nijoh’ir rubbed the back of his neck, “uh yeah, how’d you guess?”

Ysayle reached up to hide her smile, “oh! I’m sorry, I don’t believe we have been properly introduced.” She bowed politely to Ardbert, “I am Ysayle.”

“Ardbert.” He gave a jerky nod, “it’s nice to meet you, Nijoh’ir speaks highly of you.”

Ysayle smiled at Nijoh’ir, he leaned forward to gently bunt his forehead into her arm and she reached over to scratch him behind one ear fondly, “I am honored to hear that.”

“We’re friends Ysayle, of course I speak highly of you.” Nijoh’ir’s ears and tail wiggled, “I guess I’ll see you during this meeting to figure out how to get the Modmenders to do this work, hope you have access to Kupo nuts!” He gave a wave before gently pulling Ardbert along, the Warrior of Darkness jerking in surprise, but Ysayle only smiled and waved after them.

Nijoh’ir wasn’t sure what Ardbert expected when Nijoh’ir pulled him along up a side staircase into a side door, and then down a hallway to a room with a glowing hearth and two sleeping kittens probably wasn’t high on that list. Nijoh’ir grinned at him, ears flattening sheepishly, “sorry, these are the two I’ve wanted you to meet. The Seto to my well, me.” That was the closest he could explain his relationship to the two coeurl kittens that were stirring from their spot on ‘his’ bed. (In theory. In practice, he slept in Haurchefant’s room.)

The kittens lifted their heads, Mischief opened his mouth to yawn, bright pink tongue curling against bright white teeth, which all stood out against dark black fur. He blinked his eyes at him and mewed, while the spotted one untangled herself and bounded over to Nijoh’ir, to rubbed up against his leg, purring loud enough that Ardbert could hear it, if the way he stared at her in surprise was any indication.

“Gods,” he knelt down, offering his hand to the spotted kitten, who sniffed him curiously, before she rubbed her head against his fingers, “the Seto to your you then? Care to introduce your partners in crime?” He smiled as he gently rubbed Fi under her chin.

“This one is Fi, she’s usually rather aloof so be flattered she likes you, and then that one is Mischief, he lives up to his name.”

Mischief offered a mew in response to his name before tumbling off the bed to bounce up to Ardbert, rubbing up against him, collar jingling as he looked up at him with huge green eyes. After Ardbert didn’t respond, he began climbing his leg, which made Ardbert laugh, it made Nijoh’ir smile to see him look so alive and light, before he picked Mischief up, the kitten settling happily in his hands he looked to Nijoh’ir for guidance, he nodded encouragingly.

“I rescued both of them and have been hand rearing them, so they’ll never be able to be wild. But you can just pet him gently, he’ll let you know if the wants down.”

Arbert looked down at him, gently running a finger over the top of his head, “he’s so soft.”

Nijoh’ir smiled, ears wiggling with pride as he looked over.

He carried Fi over to the fire, settling down in front of the hearth, on the comfortable rug, and gestured for Ardbert to bring Mischief over and join him. The Warrior of Darkness hesitated only a moment before he followed Nijoh’ir and settled down next to him, Mischief purring as he snuggled into Ardbert’s chest, paws flesing as they dangled in the air, eyes squinted shut.

“Oh he’s happy,” Nijoh’ir settled in next to the fire, eyes half-closed as well, blinking at Ardbert as he settled on the rug, Fi curling up next to him, she offered and equally cute yawn to the one Mischief had done earlier, “they’re adorable aren’t they?”

“Yeah they are. They don’t exactly take after you though, I have to say.” Ardbert grinned at Nijoh’ir who just laughed and settled his head on his hands, eyes drifting closed.

“Should I just keep holding him?” Ardbert asked, Nijoh’ir cracked open on eye, the blue one, to look at him. Ardbert was holding the kitten so gently, staring at him with awe and wonder.

“Unless you want to put him down, just set him on the floor or your lap, whichever you prefer. If you want to play with him there should be a ribbon or a little stuffed obviously fake mouse that Haurchefant got them. Somewhere.” Nijoh’ir wasn’t particularly motivated to look for it, he wanted to enjoy the warmth, and Fi curled up against him, while Ardbert played with Mischief and they waited for Haurchefant. That wasn’t too much to ask.

“Are you just going to nap?” Apparently, it was.

“Are you just going to keep asking questions?” Nijoh’ir opened his eyes again, Fi also opened her eyes when he shifted, “Yes, it’s warm and Haurchefant isn’t here yet. I was going to nap.”

“Well if you’re going to be answering questions, I do have some.” Ardbert folded his legs, and set Mischief there, gently petting him as the coeurl curled up in his lap and smirked at Nijoh’ir when he gave him a dirty look, “like what are with the banners hanging on the walls? The one with the unicorn.”

“That’s Haurchefant’s family crest, they own this fort, so Haurchefant has their crest displayed. No, not all Elezen, or what did you call them, elves? Elezen live like this, this is an Ishgard thing.” Nijoh’ir shifted around, Fi grumbling as he did, settling down in a little ball on the rug, as Nijoh’ir continued, “I’ve told you about Ishgard, when I told you about the Dragonsong war.” Ardbert nodded, Nijoh’ir had told the story of the war, of his travels with Estinien and Ysayle, the battles with Nidhogg, and the friends and people that lived there too.

“I remember all that.”

“Alright, well In Gridania where I grew up, Elezen are archers and typically live in towns and tell you about how they’re great, unless they’re Duskwights, in which case the town Elezen hate them. I think they used to live in caves.”

“What is with your shard being really violent towards each other?” Ardbert asked curiously, Nijoh’ir shrugged his shoulders.

“Wish I could tell you, hell you should see how the Beast Tribes are treated here. We could learn from the First. Learn a lot from the First.” He rested his head on his hands again, ears flicking as he continued, “but Haurchefant, he’s good. He’s very passionate though, so be ready for that. But he means only the best, and I love him for that.” Not that Nijoh’ir hadn’t told him that, Ardbert had heard him talk about Haurchefant, laying on the floor stargazing at an unfamiliar sky, smiling as he talked of the man he loved. Oh, Ardbert knew about Haurchefant.

“I’m aware,” Ardbert replied dryly, a smile making his lips twitch as Mischief batted at his hands until he started to pet him again, “but why don’t you tell me again, just so I can be sure I remember the… what was it you said again? Ah yes, man who inspired you to keep being a hero, who always made you smile-”

Nijoh’ir stuck his tongue out at Ardbert, “you’re as bad as my brother, you dick.” Ardbert simply grinned at him, Nijoh’ir flattened his ears and grumbled, “take you to meet my kittens, let you pet my kittens and all you do is mock me.”

“I don’t know why you expected me not to give you a hard time,” Ardbert mused, while Nijoh’ir gave him a dirty look again.

“Because you’re my friend and you’re happy for me.”

“I can be that while giving you shit for being utterly sappy and talking my ear off for _three bells_ about how wonderful he was.”

“It was not three bells!”

“It was, I was keeping track.”

Nijoh’ir rolled over onto his back to grin up at Ardbert, ears wiggling as he did so, “alright, maybe it was.” They grinned at each other, Ardbert shook his head and rolled his shoulders before smiling at Nijoh’ir again.

“It didn’t actually bother me you know.” He rubbed Mischief as the kitten snuggled in, “hearing you talk about the people you loved here, it was good to know. When we got here, and it was just two of you- I couldn’t imagine how lonely it had to be. Even with the scions.”

Nijoh’ir let out a rough sigh, “it does get lonely sometimes. I suppose if we were to form a band based on who had the echo, it would be me, with Minfillia, Krile, Ysayle and Arenvald.” He let out a laugh, “that would be such a mess.” Something flickered across his face and he and Ardbert looked at each other curiously.

“You don’t think-”

“-that they’re the shards-”

“-of your companions.” The two stared at each other, with matching looks of confusion and consideration, before Nijoh’ir’s ear twitched. That was Ardbert’s only warning, before the door was thrown open.

“Nijoh’ir!”

Nijoh’ir chittered excitedly as he jumped to his feet to throw himself at Haurchefant, his knight catching him to pull him into a kiss, Nijoh’ir’s tail swished wildly behind him as he pressed into Haurchefant, breathing in the smell of wood smoke from the fire in his office, the feel of his skin and the cool touch of his chain mail and the warmth of his chapped lips against his.

Nijoh’ir may have had the blessing of the Kojin but neither he nor Haurchefant were capable of holding their breath for ten minutes, so at some point they did have to break apart.

“Hey,” Nijoh’ir smiled up at Haurchefant, reaching up to brush his fingers against Haurchefant’s cheek, “missed me?”

“More than I will ever have words for.” Haurchefant replied, tenderly holding Nijoh’ir’s face in his hands, “I thought I was going to lose you. And knowing that I wouldn’t be there for you at the end, to leave you to- that I wouldn’t be able to be there for you.” He paused to pull in a deep breath, “forgive me, I couldn’t bear the thought of-”

Nijoh’ir leaned into his touch, reaching up to rest his hand on Haurchefant’s wrist, “it’s alright. I’m alright. I’m here.”

“That you are.” Haurchefant smiled at that, pulling him into another kiss, “that you are.”

Ardbert cleared his throat, “I hate to interrupt but before this goes any further, help.” The two turned to look over, to see Fi climbing into Ardbert’s lap, Mischief gave her a lick as she settled partially on top him, Ardbert looking overwhelmed and like he wanted to run.

Haurchefant glanced over him and smirked, he and Nijoh’ir shared a look and moved over, Haurchefant offered his hand.

“A pleasure, I am Lord Haurchefant Greystone.”

Ardbert glanced at the kittens and then at Haurchefant, accepting it with a smile, “Ardbert. Warrior of Darkness. Sorry for that time I tried to kill Nijoh’ir.”

Haurchefant shook his hand firmly before settling on the rug next to him, Nijoh’ir settled next to him, resting his cheek against Haurchefant’s leg near his knee, once more they shared a look.

“Nijoh’ir speaks of you as a friend, and I am given to understand that you’re the reason he’s still here.”

Ardbert looked surprised, Nijoh’ir laughed softly and grinned at him, ears wiggling with mirth.

“Guess what, I talked about you too.” A look of sorrow crossed his face briefly, “even before this.”

Haurchefant nodded and reach over, Fi, curled up in Ardbert’s lap, lifted her head, and then crawled over Mischief to Haurchefant, letting him pick her up. “But it is an honor to finally meet you, as handsome and humble as Nijoh’ir says.”

Ardbert started to speak and then did a double take as if he’d registered what Haurchefant had said, causing his companions to laugh, kittens looking up with wide eyes at the sudden sound.

**Author's Note:**

> My canon now.


End file.
